Workers are often required to work some of the day, and in some instance all of the day, working on their hands and knees. For example, tile layers, bricklayers, masons, farm workers, carpenters and roofers spend a great deal of time working on their knees. This results in the knees of the workers being constantly subjected to wear and tear.
Over time many the workers start to experience knee pain. As the workers age and reach their fifty-year age mark the constant loads imposed on the knees becomes problematic. The knee problems the workers have can become quite serious over time and may require knee surgery in and attempt to correct the damage to the knee. It is estimated that nine out of ten workers end up retiring and leaving the field of construction due to knee problems.
As a solution to the problem of working on knees some workers use some form of a knee support device or pad designed to protect the knee. However, to date no such knee support devices have been successful. Three of the more significant problems these support devices have in common are sliding down the leg, shifting from side to side, and cutting off circulation in the leg and foot. These devices are designed in such a way that they end up providing little support and as a result workers are forced to return to working on their knees with no support, after having spent money on the knee support devices that did not produce satisfactory results
What is need is a knee device that can be worn by workers to protect their knees that is easy to use, durable, that stays in place, allows for a full range of motion, and that is comfortable to wear throughout the day without the worker even knowing the device is being worn.